No ordinary love
by nocturna07
Summary: As if he wouldn't have enough trouble with himself after beeing released from prison Hanson has to face a new female partner that drives him directly to more trouble then he ever had been in before...and directly behind barrs again!
1. McQuaid3

Hy everyone! This is my first Fanfic in english, I'm no nativespeaker so please apologize if there are some spelling or tense mistakes! I don't own any rights on Jump Street or the charakters!

1. McQuaid*3

Sun gleamed down in usuall late-summer-way as the kids arrived back at Jeremia Highschool after holiday. There were crowds of them standing all over the schoolyard, checking up each other, meeting old friends again, spying out the newcomers, not willing to get in the building already. There were much to tell, each of them had experienced different storys during summer, but today they were only one issue all over: the death of Mike Pallad and Andrew Crane.

While turning his car to a parking lot Corey Versey looked out for his buddies which already waited at the stairs to the entrance. Smiling he got out of the car, ambled to them in a very cool way. "Hey Corey! Back to base, man!" his friend Sam shouted across the place.

Since the last term they got a good group of nice guys, people to hang out with and Corey prefered to be with them more like all others, mostly cause they were stupid in his eyes. Stupid people were more easy to controll then smart ones.

Sam was a straight-ahaed young man with the right instincts for buisness but at least he was no big speaker. The leading part were up to Corey. "Good to see you, man!" this one added as he reached the little group, hanging out on the stairs. "So what's the news? Had a great summer!" "Ah, nothing important yet. You know, did some travel with my girl, got a new car, something like that! Oh, and I supposed you've heard about Pallad and Crane?" Smiling Corey nodded. "Yeah, yeah, horrible story isn't it? Seems like they drove somebody REALLY angry!"

While the other boys kept on exchanging their storys Sam checked his attitude. Nobody noticed his hands were shaking.

"So what do we plan? Getting into class by time or rather have a cup of...." Corey started as he was gruffly interrupted by a fucked-up looking boy witch just walked through between him and his friend like they wouldnt't stand there. "Hey, Punk!" Sam shouted at him and the stranger boy stopped, turned around and freezed a minute, checking them up before emotion got on his face and he answered grinning, chewing a gum from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Yeah?" Corey stepped back a little as his friend placed himself centimeters away from the face of the newcomer, setting up his evil gaze. He knew how to stay out of trouble, at least this was why he kept on the friendship with Sam. This one was dump enough to do all the dirty jobs. "You got a problem?" the stranger asked still smiling. "Yeah man, it's you!" was the rough answer.

Meanwhile an other guy, a little bigger than the first one but dressed in a similar way came by the scene. He took place directly beside the "little" one and showed the same dump smile. "Need help, brother?" he whispered to his left. "No thanks, fix it myself!" the younger one gave back. While Sam still didn't move and was just staring, the boy spit his gum to his hand, formed it to a plate and stucked it right on Andrews nose. "Take this as a gift of friendship!" he added and turned.

Corey stretched out for Sam's hand and held him back as this wanted to start after the strangers. "Nice and easy! Let's see who this guys shape up to be!" he told his friend, having the inexplicable feeling that is was no good to smash their faces right here and now. One second later his attention turned to another appereance.

A girl was working her way up the stairs and Corey couldn't stand to notice her hot looking. Long black hair surrounded a pretty face, ripped jeans and a leather corsage carresed a adoreable body. "Hey hey!" the young boy let out as the girl came up, earning an interested gaze and a innocent smile as she passed by to follow the new boys.

Distrected Corey let go of Sam, looked after her for a while, then turned and smoothed his friends shirt collar. "You'll get your chance, buddie! Term's just begun!" He smiled at Sam and they both laughed out.

With a big bang the door dashed on the wall as two boys entered the room with a loud "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Mrs. Dorey stopped in the middle of her math remarks and let her gaze run over the two. One of them big, plump and stupid looking, the other skinny with a rag over his head, they looked bedraggeld and crazy as they stood there, grinning. "Äh...the Mc Quaid Brothers, right?" the teacher tried to get her balance again. "Right lady!" the taller one marked, and headed over to the back of the classroom, where he throw himself down to the floor lingering, while the other crashed down to on a seat, putting his feet on the desk.

"Isn't there somebody missing?" the teacher asked but didn't need to get an answer as a girl followed the two in, stepped over to boy near the door and asked markedly friendly: "Would you please get up and let me take this seat?" "No way!" the boy gnarrled back but quickly changed his mind as two big hands grapped his shoulder and pulled him up. "You've heard the lady!" the bigger of the two new boys grinned, pushed the kid away and held the chair for the girl so she could sit down.

Mrs Dorey was a teacher for years and she had to deal with many kind of crazy kids so she wasn't willing to accept such improper conduct in her class. She stepped forward and draftet her shoulders. "Would you please stand up?" she ordered to the younger boy. This one took a look at the both others, then shrugged his shoulders and came up again.

"Class, I want introduce you to Thomas, Dougles and Lara Mc Quaid. They transfered here from Ashton High and will join our class for the year." All eyes were settled on them but the three only hung there, the older shuring on his brother which was constantly chewing a gum that hard that the sound was pretty annoying, while the girl looked bored at all. "Ok, so Thomas, could you please put out the gum? We have some etiquette here!" the teacher added. "Well, Lady, there where etiquettes at our old school too....I think that was the point why they kicked us out!" the bigger one spoke again and earned some laughs of the other disciples.

Mr. Dorey took a deep breath. "This should be one base more for you to do better! So disgorge that and sit down!" she ordered a little more intense. Still not speaking the younger boy headed over to her, stood there a minute locking her eyes, then spit the gum over her shoulder right on the blackboard, where it sticked. He turned around and set himself in the same position as before.

The teacher decided not to react to that provocation, amongst others the principal had warned her about those boys. They seemed to be pretty hard to handle and at least there where rumours that they were kind of dangerous.

She had heard little better things about the girl, but it seemed to be less dangerous to rebuke her as she didn't look threatning at all. "And Ms. Mc Quaid, I think this clothing doesn't fit in this place!" "Yep right, you'd really look a little ridiculous in this!" Lara Mc Quaid answered softly, without any aggression.

Sighing Mrs. Dorey decided to let it be for the moment for she was sure that she was not able to win this fight now. She would turn on that point later.

Even if she was aware that none of the kids were listening she kept on telling her math remarks. The teacher did the best she could to make the class advertent and was truely relieved as the bell rung.

The whole cafeteria just had one topic: Pallad and Crane. None of the kids were really surprised that the two had been murdered as they were known as little criminals with a desire for drug deals but the way it happened really shocked some of the kids. The two were found in a park, shot in the head, their bodies laced with bruises and cigarette burns, their fingertips cut off. There were rumours that this happened while they were still alive.

Lara Peaches didn't wait for her partners to arrive, in fact she was nerved by them in spite of they were working on this together for only one day. Hanson and Penhall hadn't been too lucky about Fuller signing her in on that case for they seemed to celebrate their cover as the Mc Quaid brothers a little bit to much. The young female officer was aware that she had to prove herself in this first case, but she was not willing to accept the schoolmasterly behaviour especially Hanson showed towards her.

It took only seconds for her to make out their main suspect Corey Versey on a desk in the back of the cafeteria, where he sat joking with his friends and she grapped her foodtray harder, heading over to the boys.

Tom and Dough had just made it through the waiting line in front of the food counter. Penhall sighed deeply as he saw Lara Peaches walking across the room, sitting down in opposite of Versey. "Looks like Ms. Starshot has started work yet!" he gnarrled, taking a fast glance to his side.

Hanson was exceptional silent this morning, in fact he didn't speak lot since Fuller had introduced them that Peaches was going to solve her first case with them. It has been three weeks since the young female officer had joined the force, sended over from Detroit through a close friend of Fuller, accompanied by rumours that she was a real natural to this job.

To be true, she hadn't really made friends at the chapel since then. To describe Lara there were only three words right: ignorant, arrogant and pretty annoying.

While Penhall tried to take back himself and wait if his first opinion of the girl would turn out to be right, Hanson gave her a hard time from the start. It wasn't like the two would not be similar in a strange way but they seemed to hate each other right from the moment they were introduced. The captain surely had noticed that, but was not willing to react at once. Hanson had had trouble with new partners before and by time it always got better. Only this time it lasted on.

By time Dough started to worry about his friend's behaviour. He knew Hanson as a nice, clever guy not as an asshole like he acted out now. Generally things had changed a lot since Tom was back. Somehow they lost the connection they had before and sometimes Dough wasn't even sure if he knew Tom at all.

"Let's go over there before she blows the case!" Tom simply gave back, ripped his friend out of his thoughts and started to rush towards the group, followed by an again sighing partner. Penhall sensed that this wasn't to get easy.

They both let their trays smash on the desk on each side of the girl, throwing their bodies down even more noisy, interrupting the conversation.

Corey Versey lifted his eyebrow as they did so, but then concentrated on Lara again. "Your bodyguards?" he asked joking. The girl didn't change her expression, her face was a whole alluring smile as she asked back: "Do I need some?" "Depends on whom your hanging out with!" Versey answered.

"Ah, little sister got a friend!" Penhall throw in casually while opening his milk carton, placing it right over his head and squeezing the whole liquid into his mouth in seconds. Some of it ran down his corners of mouth as he finished.

The other boys looked at this action disgusted but only Corey seemed to be allowed to speak. "How can a pretty thing like you be related to such white trash?" he asked with a charming smile. Before the girl could answer the skinny one of the boys took word. "Mum just was on deprivation when she", he pointed on Lara, "came. That's why she's the real black sheep, got it?"

Lara ignored the provocation, acted like she hadn't heard anything. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to bear the two, mainly if you're not high! By the way", she leaned forward so her nose nearly contacted Corey's, "where do I get some good stuff over here?"

Both, Penhall and Hanson looked at her unbelieving but Corey just gave a little laugh, not moving away from her face at all.

"Maybe I know where. Maybe I don't. I tell you something, newbie...you go out with me friday night and I'll see what I can do." "Deal!" the girl answered and left her partners with open mouths.

"So how does it go?" Captain Fuller asked, not waiting until his three officers had taken seats. He was very busy at the moment for everyone seemed to freak out at the headquarter and he had far too less people for far too much cases. This afternoon he had gone through a arduous hearing where he had to explain some dump city council members why the juvenile delinquency rate was still rising even if they spent a lot of money on his program. So the captain wasn't really in the mood for discussions but dreaded that this meeting would end up in such.

"Perfect!" Tom started right in, "If Ms. Oh-god-I'm-so-sexy go on like this we'll have HER nailed for child abuse!" Fuller immediately wanted to correct his officer but Peaches was quicker. "Jealous Mr. Perfect?" she snatched back.

Sighing the captain leaned back in his chair and decided to better focus on Penhall. "Don't tell me that's how it went all day?" he asked with little hope. Dough just stood there, schrugging his shoulders, not willing to join the fight of the others. "Ok, I won't tell you."

Fuller held on for a moment, rubbing his face with his hands, collecting his mind and all strength he could find between his tiredness before he got on. "Listen to me! I know you're having no easy time at the moment for there's much work and big pressure from the headquarter, but you will understand that my nerves are too not in their best condition! So could you two please stop to act like five-year-old kids and tell me what the hell is going on with that case?"

Even he still looked as cool as ever the young officers had recognized the warning tremble in his voice and took back theirself a little bit. Dough knew that it was up to him to speak if he don't wanted the other two get into an other quarrel.

"We made Versey out and contacted him. Peaches were going in on a drugdeal a little bit too fast but I think he didn't realized anything as he seems to be...very taken in with her. Promised to get some dope for us on friday evening." "What is your impression of that guy?" the Captain asked.

Lara stopped chewing on a pencil for a moment. "Ah...I'm not sure about if we got the right suspect. I mean I'm sure that he does drugs but he didn't look like a brutal killer." "Maybe he got someone doing it for him." Fuller got on. "Principal Aley told me that he asperse Versey to do major deals since some time but never could prove it. This kid always keeps his hands clean." He paused, doing some thinking.

At least he was eased to hear that something did go right. "Ok, that's a start, nice work! But we're not expected to get him for dealing but murder, so hang on! Peaches, I told you that Hanson and Penhall are the leading men on this, right?" Lara didn't gave him a glance, answered hushed. "Yep." "Good. Remember it when you're out there! That's it for today, go home!"

Hanson and Peaches rushed up and got to the door the same time. They looked at each other full hate, then Hanson opened the door and let her out, followed with a rolling of eyes. "Dough!" Fuller held Penhall back. "What's with him?" The adressed let out a angry blow. "What's with her?" he asked back and left.

_Hope you like it, please give me some reviews, espacially critics welcome!!! :)_


	2. Shadows of the past

of the past

Assertive Tom switched on the cold water and threw himself under the shower before he could change his opinion. It had been another hard night and he was truly tired but knowing that he had to get prepared for a long day, even it was only 4 o'clock in the morning now.

When he came home the night before he had done his best to get sleepy, even catched his sneakers and did a run around the block, but like always since he was released from prison sleep didn't come easy. When he finally dozed off it wasn't recreative at all as the nightmares took over again and so he flipped around in his bed and got up with at least only three hours of sleep.

Before he got back to Jump Street the young man had done a lot of thinking about his life and all he found was a whole big mess. There weren't really anybody, except his mother, that ment something to him. Sure, Dough was a close friend...or had been one. Tom didn't really know why, but while sitting behind barrs, waiting for time killing him, he recognized that there was something missing that Penhall couldn't fill.

This didn't really bother Hanson as long as he thought of his job as an appointment, something he owed to his father.

But since the incident with Harry getting hurt and himself being locked this assurance that he was doing good in live was gone. Anyhow the only thing that brought him back to the force were the not knowing what to do else...or where to go. And nothing made sense at all.

The only thing he knew for sure that it was wrong to think his father would be proud of him to do this way. Surely the old man would tell him to end up this, get out, find a girl, a safe job, a normal life.

Too good the young cop could remember the weekends and evenings, the christmas holidays or birthdays without his father, too close where the visions of his mother slowly getting desperate as she had to face her teenage-son without backup 'cause her husband had to do another shift out on the street. Too bad it was still hurting to know that he risked his life for others...that he risked their common life.

To realize that he didn't want to be like his father turned Hansons life upside down as he lost everything he believed in in the moment this came to his mind. And he was ashamed of it.

In spite of all that he hadn't expect that coming back to Jump Street would be that hard. He had wished that it would be less stressful so he had the chance to collect his mind together but with Ioki still being too hurt to go in field and Hoffs on a long deserved vacation Fuller had to put all pressure on the officers left.

It was clear that they needed help and at bottom it didn't sound so bad as the Captain told them he wanted to bring in an other female officer to get the team more balanced. Only the subject of his choice wasn't the best.

Tom knew Fuller long enough to notice quickly that he also was not really happy with Peaches, but 'cause she was a commendation of an old friend of him the Captain tried to hang on to his decision as long as possible.

Maybe it was the best to end this all right now and quit the force. But he was afraid of what came afterwords. Afraid that then nothing was left that held him up.

The whole thing was even worse when he thought about that he had to face Peaches again today. Not only one time he had asked himself why that girl managed it to make him so crazy but he didn't really found an answer. Maybe it was a mixture of less sleep and too much stress that he barely could keep control when she provocated him. Exactly the thing he had been afraid of.

Doing his time in state prison there was only one thought that made him carry on: To reach control of his live again. And now it seemed like he hadn't controll of anything at all.

Perhaps she didn't deserve his hate. Perhaps it was just the expression of his weired mind that he fought her that hard. Tom decided to try to do better.

_Crude flashlights blinded her eyes as she rose up so she couldn't see anything first. Then, through the wall of light, a camera was placed right in front of her and she became aware of the voices, dark, threatning voices, telling her to lay down, stay still. There were no tears, there never had been some, just pain, fear, panic. While trying to find a way out, to get this light out of her eyes, a soft voice in the back of her head started to whisper. "Wake up, Lara! It's not real. Not real..."_

Sighing the young woman got up and looked around a bit addled. Normally a person with nightmares would be expected to awake screaming, trembling, but Lara just sat there, starring out nowhere. She was used to this, actually this was the way it always went. Other people had normal dreams, she had nightmares, that was all. Nothing special.

Slowly Peaches stood up and switched out the TV. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, too early to go out, too late to go to bed so she went to the bathroom and covered her face with cold water.

When she came up again she took a deep gaze into her own eyes, trying to stare down the person she saw. Poor psychologists, they had no plan how easy it was to fool them.

Lara knew exactly that there were some things pretty worse in her mind but she was not willing to let anybody mess about with it. She had sweared to herself a long time ago to never let somebody have control of her again. Never.

The only thin standing in the way was that she sometimes didn't feel like having control of her herself.

With a slight shaking of her head she displaced the upcoming pictures of the past and tried to concentrate on the present. There were enough problems to solve without the one's attending her since so long.

She knew that she was no easy person, there were less people who could deal with her behaviour, but she knew also that she would be a good cop if she would get the chance to prove it and would not be reduced to her appereance. That would make her having an assignment in live

Captain Fuller was a intelligent man, he surly had recognized that she only needed a chance to prove herself and he gave it to her two days ago.

The only thing standing in the way was Officer Tom Hanson. Sure, Penhall also was very carefully towards her, but she knew men like him, hard on the outside, a milksop deep in. Only his partner was quite the other way.

For others Hanson must have looked like the smart, nice middle-class kid but Lara knew much better. This guy had something in his eyes she felt unconfortable with 'cause she couldn't stand his gaze. While everyone held him for a great guy she felt like it was only a mask – with a big dark personality lying behind it.

Tom Hanson wasn't a bit the positiv, straight man everybody held him for. And that reminded her too much of herself to like him.

Lost in thought Lara got herself a coffe and returned to the couch again. She had heared of what happened to the young officer, that he was prisoned for a thing he didn't do, that his girlfriend had been shot in his presence and she wondered if he also got that mess in his mind. Somehow he looked like that.

This thoughts brought her back to the situation in her own head. Tired she looked around the room, hopeing to find something that made her like feeling home but there wasn't anything.

To leave Detroit seemed to be like a new chance for her, even Paul thought that she would do better to go, but they both were wrong.

She hadn't ever felt secure with his family and she didn't feel safe now. To be true she knew that there was no place on earth where she could find a home, where she could forget about everything. It was too deep in her, too marked on her soul to get away from it, no matter where she ran.

Lara had learned to master life as a daily challenge. With time she even stopped some of the neurotic behaviour that was criticized so long on her. All this people, trying to help and to comfort her. All of them thinking they could make her fixed again, make her forget about that dark little desire in her mind. All of them not knowing her.

There was one thing left she had never been able to stopp. One little ritual she did each morning.

Casual the young woman contained her gat from the desk, opened it and abstracted all bullets except of one. Then she gave the cylinder a quick spin and then flipped it in with an easy move of her hand. She lifted the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger.

There where no shot. Again.

Rubbing his upper arms not to become cold Dough standed outside his house, looking up the street, waiting for his partner. "Partners!" he corrected himself in his mind.

Still he couldn't really see Peaches as a part of the Jumpstreet Team even if she and Hanson were the only one left beside him. This girl was though and he had to admit to himself that he liked her well as the "McQuaid" sister. But there was some things about her irritating him a lot, like that she didn't tell them where she's from or other small-talk things. At least she spoke nothing at all if it didn't had to do with the case or was in a struggle with Hanson.

Sighing Penhall displaced his thoughts as Toms Car came up the street, stalled directly in front of him. With a face showing positiv anthusiasm he throw himself into the car, yelled "HEYYYYYYYYYYY BUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" and stopped suddenly in the middle of his movement.

Hanson checked him addled as he began to nuzzle. "What's wrong?" "You had a shower?" "Ah..yeah?" "Oh no man, you're a McQuaid! We don't take showers!" Doubtfully Tom lifted his eyebrow. "You won't tell me you didn't shower since two days?"

With a big grin his partner hoiked his left arm. "Wanna smell?" "Give me a break!" Tom answered and turned on the engine, drove off.

"So where is Sweetheart?" Dough continued. "We're going to pick her up." was the dry answer. "Ah..wouldn't it had been easier to pick her first, then me? She's living three streets away from you!" "Didn't feel like." Hanson stared streight ahead on the street, not willing to go deeper in this conversation.

Surely Penhall noticed that but disregarded it for he was really a bit sorrowed about his friend. "You don't like her mh?" "Oh...how did you find THAT out?" The look on Toms face had changed, now it was amusement. "Maybe cause you look like you want to rip her throat out every time she opens her mouth."

Penhall gained no answer, he hadn't really expect one. Since the time to prison his partner had closed himself for others...even his mother couldn't get through. Dough remembered the call she gave him last week, asking if he knew what is wrong with Tom, telling his friend didn't show no more, just answer her calls with a streight "I'm ok mum!" before hanging up.

That was not the way it used to be. Normally Tom took a lot of care about his mother.

He didn't have a chance to ask as they reached Peaches, who were lingering on a streetlight. Damn, standing there she looked like everything but not a cop. Again Dough had to add that she did pretty good as a McQuaid. She wore a short black dress over ripped tights, her long legs ending in some heavy leather boots, eyes sourrounded by black makeup that made them seem even darker then they were.

Easily she slipped on the backseat, lying her self down cross them, putting her feet on Doughs seat and placing sunglasses on her face. "Would you please leave your feets on the ground in this car?" Hanson gnarrled instead of an greeting.

"Shut up, I'm tired!" the girl answered lazy, not taking off her sunglasses or moving at all. Penhall could sense that all Tom wanted to do were to throw her out but against his speculation his partner just drove off.

So, Hanson had decided to take himself back a littlebit. That was good for the case, good for them. Dough added the question why his friend did so to the list in his head and again relly hoped he would get the chance to ask them all soon.

To break the lasting silence the young cop set up a smile and turned to Lara. "Do you know what?" "What?" "He got a shower!" Peaches face turned up to a big green too. "Really? No way!"

Boredom wasn't enough word to explain thursday's last lesson: American history with Mr. Roberts. This was one of the last teachers left at the Jeremia Highschool that really believed in teaching as an appeal. He was so much into getting the kids interested that it was awkward to watch him.

Somehow the teacher had picked one of the new kids, the three siblings, to show his clean will to educate them well.

Tom McQuait leaned on the teachers desk, chewing a gum like ever, looking dump and nearly asleep while beeing in an involunterily discussion with the ambitious teacher.

"So, Tommy, you transfered here from Ashton High, a school with a high rate of black pupils. Did you get a impression if the freeing of the slaves back in 1865 is a issue they think about?" "Don't know." Mr. Roberts flicked his tongue but was willing to do better. "You surely discussed that point with your history teacher, haven't you?" He stepped a little closer to the boy and gave him an animating smile. Tom just turned his head, starring at the teacher with a blank face. "Guess I was high that time."

Dissapointed Roberts gave a sigh as the bell rung. He didn't like to end a lesson without sucess so he ordered the class to do a work about the stuff till monday.

Slowly the kids streamed to the alleyway, getting ready for going home, preparing for the weekend. While Dough and Tom left quickly Lara waited a bit, foraging in her bag. Corey Versey decided to take the chance and walked over to her.

"Hy you!" he smiled, putting his hands in his jeanpockets. Peaches looked up and smiled back. "Hy _you_!" "How is it going? Settled in already?" The girl got on to back her things, then flinging the bag on her shoulder. Relaxed she leaned back on her desk, sitting on her hands.

"Hm...let's say it starts to work." "Something missing, eh?" the boy grinned. Lara gave a slight cough. "Maybe." she whispered while passing him so close that he could feel her breath on his ear.

Quickly he followed her to her locker, leaning himself beside her.

Slowly Corey took her necklace with his free hand and started to play with it. "Maybe we could meet already today after school? Having some fun...you know the thing that we would have without brothers!" he whispered right to her face. Lara opened her mouth to answer and...

was suddenly interrupted by a hand grabbing her arm hard, pulling her away from the guy. "No, thanks," Tom gnarrled to Coreys direction, "she had enough fun for today already!" The Adressed laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry, didn't know big brother is watching you! Think about it!" he gave Lara a blink and turned.

"What the hell.....?" the young female officer started to rush up and tried to free herself from Hansons grip, but where just dragged along the hallways to the toilets, where Tom opened the door and pushed her in.

"HEY!" a young boy shouted, lifting his trousers as fast as he could as he recognized a girl stumbling in. He immediatly freezed and stopped in his action as he saw WHICH girl it was and whom she was with. Even they had been here for only one day the McQuaid siblings had made their fame. "Oh,oh...I'm sorry!" the boy stuttered. "Get out!" Hanson ordered angry, then turning his attention to his partner.

Lara waited until the door was shut, then she rushed around, face full of anger. "Thank you, you just disturbed a chance to get closer to the subject!" "Shut up! What do you think you're doing out there, hugh? Fuller didn't sent us three to work on this case because it's so easy to bust Versey! Remember he maybe killed that guys? And if he did he's dangerous! No good premises for dating him!" "O c'mon, he's just another dickdriven teenager! As long as I don't let him get what he wants he'll be my puppie!"

She spit the words into his face, holding his glance for a second, then turned and switched on the water, rubbed it on her face.

Hanson was nearly to freak out. Why did that girl act like the biggest bitch on earth? She did know nothing about beeing undercover, at least she was just out fresh from the acadamy. Despite of this she accepted no advice, no order, she just did what she wanted . Tom felt like he had been looking on this too long, reminded himself to stay calm but couldn't hold back his words as they rushed out his mouth so easy.

"And then? You wanna fuck him?" while saying this he had backed up to her to see the reaction on her face in the mirror. Therefor he could see her hand coming in time as she tried to hit him and he catched it easily, pulling her against the wash-bowle.

Their breaths combined as one right in front of their faces as Tom felt something raising inside him. He felt her body against his, smelled her hair. Immediately he lost time, felt like standing beside himself watching. While his head shouted a big fat "NO!" his body reacted and he kissed her deep, intensly.

As their lips met Lara felt panic rising for a moment but was so surprised that she couldn't move at all. His weight on her, the feeling of his skin....shortly she was willing to join the kiss but then reality came back and she was able to left her rigidity.

With both hands she pushed him back as hard as she could, spit an "ASSHOLE!" to his face and ran out the room.

Slowly Tom got clear again but couldn't follow her. He stood there, starring to the mirror right where her head was before and tried to collect his mind. What the hell was that? He could only remember that he had to struggle with himself not to beat her in one second, then suddenly desired to kiss her in the next.

It was Dough that ripped him out of his catalepsy. Penhall had been looking for his partners as he saw Peaches leaving, up and away with no answer as he called her.

"Hey men, what the fuck is going on here?" he asked his partner now, recognizing that there was something wrong, but Tom didn't answer. He just gave a hard push to the mirror that broke it, shouting out lout. "DAMN IT!"


	3. A godfathers son

Godfather's son

Agitated Hanson entered the chapel, took a short gaze around through the busy crowd and fixed Peaches behind her desk. He had tried to call her a hundred times the evening before but she didn't answer the phone neither she opened the door when he drove to her flat to speak to her, if she was there at all.

The young officer hoped that he got a chance to speak to her now that she couldn't get away so easily, because what happend still worried in his mind. All he desired was to apologize to her for his action, to make clear that it won't happen again and to get her promise that she won't tell Fuller about it. It would have been the worst thing to happen if he got to known, Tom knew the captain wasn't sure about his return to the force after beeing prisoned for a murder he hadn't done.

And he wasn't sure about himself.

Energetic Hanson headed through the room but was stopped a few meters before Laras desk by his partner. "Hey buddy!" Dough catched his arm, "What the hell was that yesterday?" Tom managed to get his arm free and got on, leaving Penhall dying dump. This one just shook his head. Sure, they had hard times in their friendship before but Dough wasn't sure about how he should handle the situation by now. Since Tom returned everything was so difficult, his partner didn't speak to him opened anymore, he just kept secrets. Something had happened the day before but Tom wouldn't tell and Dough didn't even think of asking Lara as she seemed to be in very bad mood today.

So he wasn't glad about that but decided to let it be for the moment. Hanson should carry out that thing, he had to do his own fight against the paperwork.

Peaches didn't look up as Hanson arrived her desk and leaned on it with his hands, locking her with his gaze. "We need to talk!" "Get off Hanson, I got work." "No I won't. And you won't. You'll listen to me!" he gave back angrily recognizing the threatning sound of his voice just the moment the words left his mouth. With a arrogant smile she leaned back, crossed her hands on her breast, giving him a glance. "Do you really think you're in the position to give me any orders?" she asked slowly and Tom commanded himself to get down a littlebit, for he was here to apologize not to make the situation worse.

"No I'm not. But I owe you an explanation." he answered softly, placing himself on the corner of the desk. "There's nothing you need to explain. I know what happened. I was there." Tom sighed deeply but knew he had to go for it if he didn't want to get in more trouble. "I'm sorry. I don't know what went in in my mind, what I was doing was without excuse. I hope you can pardon that incident as I really try to apologize ok?" Still Lara hadn't move nor taking that smile from her face. "Oh c'mon, give me a break! You don't have to act friendly now, just get on to be the prick you always were, no fear, I won't sell you out to the captain."

Depsite of feeling glad about this Tom senced the bitter sound of her words and was still not saticfied. "I could understand if you do. I made a mistake." Accented cool the girl got up, got the papers together, ready to leave. "Listen, idiot, I'm not going to end my carrer before it even began and run to big captain Fuller to cry like a baby about your silly action! Just forget it and better stay out of sight cause I swear next time there won't be my hand but my gun to your face!" she whispered.

Fuller leaned at the door frame of his office, monitoring the situation on the other side of the room. He had rushed out, ready to call his officers in for report, but stopped when he saw Hanson and Peaches talking. Even if he couldn't hear their words he felt the hatrett floating between them and tried to catch a clue what was going on. Now he walked on over there, looking as he just went by for another reason.

"Do we got any problems here?" he asked, aware of every expression on the faces of his young officers. For seconds none of them answered, they just went into a battle with their eyes which Hanson lost. "No, coach, everything's fine." he gnarrled, turned around, ready to leave. "Hanson! Get Penhall and come to my office, I still miss the report of you folks!" Fuller forwarded to him before turning to Lara. "You come too."

"So how is state of affairs?" the captain directly throw in as they entered his office. Penhall shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing new yet. Hanging around waiting for Versey to act." "That's not satisfying." Fuller simply told.

Alarmed his officers looked up as he sounded seriously strict this time. "I got call today from New York. Two years ago a teenage drug dealer was murdered in a highschool over there. He had been treated the way our victims were and guess who turned out to be on this school when it happened?" Expectend Fuller looked into the faces. "Corey Versey?" Hanson answered bored. "Nope. Adrian Versey, his older brother."

"Ah, story's getting interessting!" came out from Laras position on the couch where she sat with her legs tightend to her chest, looking tired at all. "Right!" the captain got on. "The thing was: Adrian was suspected to be head of a drugring on that school in New York but they never could account him something. They busted numbourus of his buddies but none of them spoke. The Detective who worked on this case told me that he thought they were all truly afraid of Versey."

"Hm...why should they be afraid of one single guy?" Penhall asked while leaning on the wall, thinking. "That was exactly the question that never was cleared and that cop in New York couldn't get rid of this thought. So he searched along on this all the time and he found something. That's why he informed me..." Fuller paused.

"And?" Hanson asked, still not understanding where this should lead to. His captain throw a file over to him and the others backed up to him as he opened it.

"Luigi Versario, busted for incitement to murder in eight cases, delivered to Italy as he is on the list of public enemies there." the young man read aloud. Then he flyed over the first site, turned to the next page and looked up surprised. "A mafia guy?" "Exactly." "And what has this to do with Versey?"

Lara crossed her hands, tipping her fingers on her ellbows. "Versario...Versey..." she whispered thinking. "There you go!" Fuller added. "Versario had a family, two kis, both boys. They were namend Corsario and Andrea. They and there mother were too deported to Italy where they was kept under observation. Luigi Corsario proccesed and convicted to a livelasting imprisoment in a high-security prison there. One year ago he broke out in an agitating incident including a helicopter, an amount of automaticguns and five wards killed. He dissapeared....and so did his children."

Dough gasped unbelieving. "You're kidding? He just got back to the USA without anybody noticing it? Naming his children Andrew and Corey Versey? Looks a bit too easy for me!" "It probably is. Maybe that is why it worked."

They remained in silence for some seconds, each one caught in his own thoughts until Lara broke it. "And what now? Sounds like a FBI case...are they going in?" Hanson gave a snarl. "Yeah, and we're out!" "No. I've been contacted by the leading agent this morning. They want to get Corey for any reason as they think that it could be a way to his bust his father, but they decided to let you go for it. Noone got as close to this more then you before!" "Fine, so we are taking the risks and they get the glory? Three cops are a little price to pay for such hounouring reasons?" the young female officer asked alarmed.

Fuller had been doing a long chat to himself about what he should tell them and at least decided to tell the truth. "In common, yes."

Fevered Tom rushed up, throwing his finger on the older man. "That stinks!" he snatched and wanted to turn, but the captain held him back. "Hanson!" Tom just stopped, not faced him again.

"I know this is a disagreeable situation but I'm just beeing honest with you. If this all turns out to be true Versey is a very dangerous guy and I won't order my officers to risk their lives out there. That's exactly what I told the FBI." He did a deep sigh and forced himself to speak more calm again. "But I will ask you for it."

Wearyed Fuller poured himself a coffee and took a deep draft. Two seconds later he spit out the liquid, accompanied by a shiver running through him. "Ah...awful!" he cursed, put the cup on the next desk beneath him and closed his eyes for a second, breathing deep in and out.

Work had become a lot stressier this days and he tried to remember where it all started. When he took the command of the Jump Street Team it were a nice job to lead young officers in cases of yout crime, sometimes there were harder cases but in conclusion it was a welcome alternation to what he had done before. But then this case came...Harry and Judy went in with a street gang and Ioki was shot down in a drive-by-shooting.

Fuller should had known better that it was no good to send in another officer of his force as the young people left were shoked deeply by this incident and emotionally upset. But Hanson seemed to be so clear, so straight that the captain was ready to trust him comletly.

He had known Tom very well...or this was what he thought.

When Towers was killed and he had to arrest the young men Fuller truely had hoped Hanson wouldn't hide. When he did somehow he crossed a line Fuller was not ready to follow him over. Sure, it turned out that the kid didn't do anything wrong exept not coming to him to talk, but the captain felt that Tom changed with this a lot.

To take him back was something Fuller had to answer back for to his supervisors as they wanted to give him a desk-job at the headquaters with pretty much fee. But that was not what Hanson wanted. He told his captain that he wanted to be right back there out in the field and this one agreed despite his misgivings.

Now it more and more turned out to be no good decission at all. Beside of that what he had told them he noticed Hansons behaviour during the briefing. Surely they were all agitated by this but the young man showed something more.

He seemed to be inattentive a lot these days, he was nervous and irritable and the captain wondered what was the cause. Normally he had asked Hanson in for a chat, getting the kid straight again, but there were no time to do so.

As this case turned out to be a whole big mess Fuller had to face several meetings and phone calls, so all that he could hope was that his officers would be strong enough to handle the pressure on their own.

In the middle of the normal sound of the cafeteria, mixed of screaming, laughing, music and people running around the three officers had created a small area of silence. Tom sat on a desk with crossed legs, cleaning his nails with a butterknife while Penhall was contantly eating all he could get and smacked a lot. Lara lay stretched on the bench, her head flush to Hanson, smoking a self-rolled cigarette.

After Fuller hat updated them they hadn't spoke at all, it was like a deal without words that they left the chapel together and got to the school. For a while the situation lasted on, the air hanging between them like a fog, seperating them from each others thoughts.

Then Dough burped and looked up from his dish. "You eat that?" he pointed on a pudding in front of Tom while cleaning his mouth with his sleeve.

"That's disgusting!" the adressed added, then grapped the dessert and throw it into a trashcan across the room. "The case or him?" Peaches asked and came up from her lazy position. "Both." "Hey, don't blame me for you bad mood! Blame Fuller!" came a slight gnarrl from Doughs direction before he decided to hold his mouth again as he had to do enough with his own thougts.

"You know what?" Lara steamed out her cigarette in the middle of the desk. "We simply try to get him for a drugdeal and that's it." "Yeah, and then go change our adresses, names, state and jobs!" was Hansons rough answer. "They burn us! Hey, he's the son of a godfather!" "Ah..I've seen this! Pleasent movie!" their partner switched himself in again and earned dissbelieving gazes. "What?" Hanson shook his head. "Yeah espacilly the scene where the guy finds the cut-off head of a horse in his bed! You want to plan a new carrer as mechanik and waitress? Alright, have fun!"

None of them looked at each other as they all knew that Hanson was right. "So there's only one thing we can do!" he got on. "We can try to get a deal with him but then the Feds should bust him AND us so that it looks like we're not in with this. But that means that we have to work together. Without any solo attempt!" "_You _tell _me _that?" Peaches answered right in and brought up again the thoughts of what happened.

They both nearly had forgotten about it cause of the new situation, but it came right back to their minds now.

Dough looked from one to the other, guessing what the hell was going on. He didn't like to feel like the third weel on the car but also wasn't willing to join their struggle. "So," he said, "I'm in. And you two fix this for yourself! Am I able to get more food without you two ripping out your eyes until I'm back?" he added a joke and got up, heading to the cook.

Hanson waited until he was out of earshot, then got on their chat. "I've apologized." "Yeah you made clear that it was a mistake." "And then, what's your problem?" He had managed to sound softly, as he were a littlebit sick of fighting and it had an effect.

Lara calmed down herself, sighed. "It's just....nothing. Forget about it. So Penhall is in. What about you?"

For a second a thought came to her mind that confused her a lot immediatly. Tom looked as tired as she did, probably as he hadn't sleep that night too and somehow Lara felt like reaching out, touching him, but resitet it.

Things were getting weired a littlebit and she shook her head to get clear again. Meanwhile the young cop hadn't noticed anything. He still sat in his position, looking out nowhere. "We can't let this barbarian alone in this, hugh?" he finally decided.


	4. Closly aligned

**4. Closely aligned**

Adrian Versey stopped his car in front of the schoolyard, lightning a cigarette, hustling his sunglasses down his nose a littlebit so he could follow the kids out there better. With little melancholie he remembered his time in school, as not expected he had enjoyed it at lot. Things were easier then as he only had to do his buisness with some teenage-junks that mostly were so desired to get stuff that they didn't even thought of coning him at all.

Nowadays he was busy a lot to keep his shirt clean but he ever had time for his little brother. A smile came up his face as he saw Corry leaving school, looking around, fixin him and then coming over in his usual casual way.

Energetic the younger boy throw himself on the passangers seat, pointing at his brother with his fist. This one answered by punching it with a fist himself and a big grin. "Good to see ya, brother!" Adrian mummbled, moving the cigarette to the other side of mouth with his lips. "Yeah, it's been some time! How are you?" "Alright, what about you?"

Corey's eyes turned to the ground as Adrian gave him a checking gaze, carrying some sorrow in it. "Have you heard of them?" the younger boy gave as answer, which made his brother leaning back sighing.

Adrian knew that Corey missed their parents a lot and didn't felt comfortable with the family he had been set in but he couldn't break the rules even if he wanted it so much. "He's ok." he answered, better knowing that it wasn't true at all.

Since they got to the USA their father had broke tie with them and Corey thought that it still was like this. Adrian was not allowed to tell him that things had changed. As the older boy got out of school he was contacted by his father again, never directly, but constanlty through some guys the old man had sent out to watch his kids.

This one helped Adrian a lot to raise his buisness without getting in any trouble and they were near Coray too all the time but their father had decided not let his younger son know about it meanwhile.

So it was up to his brother to take care of Corey. "What do you want?" Adrian asked, breaking the unconfortable silence. The addresed stretched his arms behind his head, leaning back, catching the gaze again.

"Some dope." "Oh no my friend, we've discussed this!"

Upset Adrian reminded himself of the mess he had to deal with before summer. Corey had started to do some little deals on his new highschool, something Adrian didn't disturb at all as he thought of his brother as a future partner, but the kid did some mistakes.

The local dealers weren't really happy about competition so Mike Pallad and Andrew Crane got Corey into some trouble.

Adrian handled this in a clean way, arranged them getting out of sight without bigger problems but he ordered his brother to take back himself for some time, not doing any buisness.

"Ah..it's not what you think, no big thing man!" Corey answered annoyed. "And what is it then?" Again the younger one couldn't stand his brothers eyes. This one watched him for a while, then smiled. Maybe he was too strict to the kid sometimes. "It's about a girl?" he presumed a littlebit more soft. It was visible disagreeable to Corey that Adrian could rumble him that easy. "Yeah...Lara. New girl, pretty hot. Would like her."

Sighing Adrian opened the glove box and through his little brother a package. "Maybe you will bring her to my house tomorrow. Me and some guys will have a party." Contendent Corey nodded. "Yeah sure...there could be just some problem...her brothers..let's say they're kind of protective." "Are they clean?" "Don't know, seems like." The older one catched the others chin and forced him to look in his eyes. "You'll better be carefull!" Corey freed himself and gave a nervous laugh. "Come down, they're just some bedraggled punks!"

Slowly his brother nodded. "Alright. Bring them in too so I can check them up! And Corey..." he threw after the young boy. "Yeah?" "Don't give her too much of that stuff if you're thinking of fucking her, it'S pretty good!"

In line the McQuaid siblings made their way down the hall. They were often seen together but this time they appereanced as a block, nearly inwardly the crowd splittet in front of them and closed after.

The three cops had decided to go for it, even if none of them was sure about that thing at all they all were right in as long as the others did.

Dough looked left and right of him and hoped that the two really were able to arrange their controversy. After getting known what was going on with Versey he really had thought of talking to Fuller about Tom and Lara but decided not to do as he hoped that his friend could handle this.

They entered the classroom and Peaches headed directly to Corey, her brothers left behind to the door, doing some checking of pupils, steakung them their food or drinks. The young boy set on a desk, back to her as she arrived, but Corey quickly turned as his friend Sam nodded in Lara's direction.

"Ah, the black sheep!" he called, taking her hand kissing it like a gentleman. "Educated your pitpulls?" "Ah, don't worry about that jerks!" she grined, freeing her hand, laying it on his shoulder. "What about our date today?"

Corey tried to look real sad as he answered. "I'm sorry, I have to cancel it! But there will be a party tomorrow at my brothers house...maybe you wanna come?" The girl leaned her head aslope, thinking. "Ah, how do I know I can trust you?" Her opposite gave a charming smile. "Well, I surely not expect you to come alone...and I got a little present for you meanwhile." He handed her a box of chocolates and Lara knew enough about her job not to open it. "Nice!" she grinned, secured the box in her bag, then lifted her hand and coated the hair out of Coreys eyes fiddling. "Maybe I got a present for you tomorrow too...!"

The chocolates landed on the desk right in front of Fuller, who were looking up, frowning his front. "Yeah?" he asked attentive, checking up his officers carefully. While Penhall seemed a littlebit nervous Lara and Tom gave blank faces, the girl crashing down on the couch, Hanson leaning on the wall.

"Present of affection." Peaches answered dry and the Captain opened the box. Below the sweets were placed some dope, at first view not more then three gram. "Terrific!" he gnarrled, putting the box aside. "So you're all in?"

"Ready to play, coach!" Hanson approved. Fuller leaned back and kept on to notice their emotions. "Well, folks, then you gotta up the ante! You buyed this?" "No, he donated it. Doesn't matter, it's not enough to bust him!" Lara throw in. "Fine. You got anything else?" "He had invited us to a party at his brothers house tomorrow."

Sighing the captain got up. "Allright, there's some news I got too. The FBI is constantly watching Adrian but can't find more then some indications that he is into very big buisness in this town. Somehow there is always a connection to him but never a real clue. If Corey wants to get you there it is probably to check you out!" He walked by Penhall, got on to Lara, then turned and stopped directly in front of Hanson, taking a deep glance in the young man's eyes. Tom didn't move, resisted his gaze.

"You better be carefull out there 'cause I got no one to back you up."

The three left the office silent, only Penhall stopped as he was called by his captain. He turned, willing to look cool but let his glance loose. "Yeah?" "Shut the door!" The young cop did as ordered, then got to his postition again. "Sit down!"

Offenced Dough took seat slowly putting his hands into his pockets. Fuller skimed through some papers, then leaned foreward, folding his hands, fixing the young man. "You gotta listen carefully Dough, 'cause I will only say once what I gotta say! Got it?" The officer nodded, looking pretty uncomfortable. "Fine! I know you are doing good work out there even if there's much stress here at the moment. But somehow I got a clue that something depresses you...if you gotta tell me you better do it now as I have no time to struggle with your personal sorrows at the moment! If I sent my people out on a case like that I need to be sure that they're clear minded!"

Penhall hung his head, fixin the floor while thoughts raced through his mind. Sure, Hanson and Peaches had done well today without any fights but still Dough wasn't sure about his partners state of mind. He wished that he could talk to Harry or Jude, to a outsider but his sorrows weren't enough to talk to Fuller. Even if he knew it could be dangerous to be out there with the two other cops not being a team he decided to hide it from the captain.

"No, I'm just a littlebit stressed today." "Are you sure?" "Yeah."

Lara floored her bottle, then leaned on the pool table, pointing the white ball with her qeue. She'd come here to have a few drinks and collect herself through practicing, focusing the balls, not noticing anything around her.

She stayed in this position till a red ball fall into a hole and didn't also look up as another qeue was placed on the desk, pushing in a ball with a strengh shot.

"Two idiots, one though, hugh?" Hanson asked jokingly, pulling up a bar stool, lingering easy on it. The girl came up, turning to the bar, giving the waiter a sign. "Two more!" she called, then leaned on the table with both hands, watching the young cop.

"Can't get rid of you guys?" "Probably not." They both remained silent as their drinks were brought, then Lara set up the balls again, nodding at the desk.

"Game?" "Sure." Hanson started with shooting two balls in, then walking around the desk, passing her close, heading to another one. Lara had to admit that he looked much better this time. Without that silly bandana and without chewing like a cow she nearly found him kind of cute.

"So you come here to relax?" she got on the conversation, smiling as he failed, sourrounding the pooltable to find a aim herself. "Sometimes." "Ah, very chatty today, hugh?" "Got anything to talk about?" Again they hushed, playing on for a while. As they got back to grap their beers Hanson allowed himself to take a deep glance at her.

He hadn't expect to meet her and was surprised of his feeling glad as he noticed her in the bar. Sitting on his couch at home he had become kind of nervous and decided to go out...only not to be alone with his thoughts.

Normally that didn't work as he always saw himself still feeling alone among a crowd of people but getting her company he felt strangly delightet. She had roped up her hair this time, only some streaks sourrounding her face which she blew out sometimes with a smooth breath. Hanson recognized beeing taken in by her apperiance and still couldn't hold to wonder about. He never had look at her like this, never realized that she was pretty beatiful. "Or let's say beautiful if she's not the bitch!" he added engrossed in thought.

Swapping some beerfoame from his mouth he catched her eyes and percreived first time a kind of light in them he knew too well. "So, Officer Peaches, what brought you over here from Detroit? Searching for a higher challenge?" Casual Lara sharpened her qeue leaning her head aside. "Aren't we all searching for something? Success, peace..." she fixed him again, "some flogging?"

"Thought we already clarified this. I'm still sorry." Hanson answered, well knowing that she was bearing on what happenes in the toilett. "Sorry for doing it like this or sorry for doing it at all?" Powerfull she pushed in a ball again, willing to win the game quickly and then leave.

Lara couldn't say that she was upset to meet Hanson here but she was pretty addled by his nice behaviour this time as he seemed to be calmed...but tired. Tired as she was. With one deep draft she drained her beer, feeling the alcohol flushing through her veins.

Tom meanwhile sighed, trying to find the right words. "Hm...to be true," he stopped, checking her, "I'm not sure about that point yet." Surprised the girl lifted her brow. "Ah...ok."

They both decided not to talk anymore and just started another game as the first was won by Lara. Tom started to enjoy the situation as there were some nice music he felt swept along to, slowly getting drunk. They passed each other by pretty close sometimes as there weren't much room and he could sense her smell then, leaving him with a shiver deep inside.

Quickly he shook his head to chase away those thoughts, grapped his beer and turned, directly into her who was sourrounding the desk for another shot. "I..I'm sorry!" he stuttered, standing pretty close to her now, recognizing that he must look really stupid with beer running down his shirt. "For my share you're sorry too often." she answered.

The night was so clear and cold that they even could see the stars in spite of the crude streetlights. After soaking himself in alcohol Tom decided to go home, snatched his leather jacket and his keys but stopped as he had to cleave on the desk not to fall.

Lara had took off his carkeys and handed them to the barkeeper, forced him to go home by feet.

She lived only some streets away of his own place so it was a matter of course for him to come along with her. They walked silent, both exerted not to stumble as they had gotten pretty drunk. Hanson couldn't stand to shiver a littlebit and pulled his jacket closer around his wet shirt, starring straight ahead.

This was rediciulos. Some hours ago he would have done anything to get away from her and now there they were, walking through the night, and a strange close feeling took over him.

To end his thoughts and break silence he searched for some harmless words to get on the conversation. "It's getting winter." he said slowly, taking a sidestep to keep himself balanced. "I guess, it's November." Lara simply answered, taking a glance to him as she stopped.

"What?" "Where here." Addled Tom looked up and asserted that they had reached her appartmenthouse already and she was waiting for him to say goodby so she could go in. "Ah, ok, then...have a good sleep!" he quickly added, turned and started to walk again.

"Hanson!" The young man stopped, revolved and got to a waiting position. "Yeah?" "Even if you're a prick sometimes i can't let you freeze to death I think. C'mon I got a dry shirt."

In seconds thousend of thoughts ran through Toms mind. This was so unreal, to stand here, to face her, to feel like he could see in her soul through her brown eyes. What he found there raised his interests, it was so similar to his own desperation.

Despite of his mind telling him not to accept he nodded, came back and followed her up to the flat.

The small livingroom was blank, only a desk, a couch and a TV filled it with life. In corners stood stacked boxes, probably her belongings. Hanson reminded that Lara had moved here only a month ago.

The girl had left the room to get a shirt and he stood there kind of lost, so he wandered around a littlebit and stopped in the front of the only picture on the wall.

It was a photograph of Lara with an older man, probably Paul Londers, Fullers old friend. The girl where much younger then and didn't had the appeareance she was showing nowadays.

Beeing maybe 13, 14 years she looked fragile, hurt, but with a smile on her face. This glance...again he saw a wellknown feeling in it: The pain of not beeing sure about the state of your own mind. He took some deep breath and rubbed his face to get clear again as she came back and handed him a black shirt while laying her head aside as she often did. "Hm...you look like you need some coke." "Yeah, maybe walls stopp turning then!" he gnarrled as he noticed her joknigly voice.

With a short laugh she headed to the fridge. For a second Tom passed away, had to grap the back rest of the couch not to stumble. They've had pretty too much beer and slowly he felt like it would be better to get home soon as the bad site of being drunk started to rush into him.

He distended his beer-soaked shirt, looked around and hung it over a chair as Lara got back, compared by two cokes.

She throw one of the canned to him, then leaned herself on the door, checking him up. "Thanks!" he said, opening the coke, taking some deep drafts, not aware of her looking at him all over. As she came close to him he stopped in the middle of action.

Lara was right in front of him now, so close that he could smell her hair again, and he resisted the thought of stepping back. Slowly the girl raised her hand to his chest, right to some crossing scares on the left side of his upper body part.

Tom freezed as she touched them, following the lines as if she explored them. He truly had forgotten about that night when he were home again the first time after jail. Hours he had sat there, starring in the dark, finding himself so callous that he finally got up, took a knife and started a trial if he still could feel anything.

Afterwards he was deeply ashamed about that, threw the knife to a corner and never thought of that situation again. Until now. The young men looked to the floor, still not moving. Lara got on her touch softly some seconds, then took back her hand, facing him.

"I'm not crazy." he added, not willing to catch her gaze.

"I know." Peaches answered, sighing, "But next time you want to hide this one you'd better doing it on your legs." she advised, leaving some dead air between them but also not stepping back.

Tom closed his eyes, trying to align his feelings. Blood rushed through his brain, washing away every clearness, making him feeling lost in the flush. He still was in this position as he felt her getting even closer, slowly touching his throat with her lips, gliding down to the scars, caressing them.

Shortly his mind tried to make him pushing her away, get out and sleep over his, but his instincts were to highly pushed to follow this order.

Still he couldn't move or open his eyes at all as she started got deeper, reaching his hips, starting to open his jeans.

As her hand touched him privatly live got back to his body again, an unknown energy floated through him and he grapped her, pulled her up and against the wall. Lara wasn't surprised by this at all, she just gave a little laugh.

She felt the same way as him, droven over the edge by her drunkenness, in one hand couldn't believe what she was doing, on the other so completly out of mind that she couldn't stopp at all.

"Getting nasty now?" she whispered, breathing hot air into his face. Tom lost the last connection to reality in that moment, lost controll all over. He pressed himself against her, kissing her the same way as he did the first time but she had changed her behaviour. She joined it, trying to slide her hands down again.

Hard but friendly he catched her wrists, nailing them to the wall, leaving all contact between them to their lips, tounges and bodys. He felt her relaxing, an acceptence of his doing without words, and let go of her hands, running his own down her body now.

Demanding he got under her shirt, touching her hips, pulling them closer as he wanted to feel her all over.

As he reached her breasts he was surprisingly pushed back, felt right on the floor. She had followed him, leaning over him now on her hands and knees, still smiling kind of arrogant. "My turn!" she grinned, getting on her action from where she had been stopped. Tom leaned back his head, stretching out his arms to both sides, devoting himself to the situation, to her touches of lips and hands.

His breath rate rised highly as she reached his genitals, not changing her movements a lot. Only some minutes he could stand that, then he ripped her away from down there again, flipping her to the ground so he was over her now.

"Oh, no, you won't gonna get me that easy!" he whispered, looking deep in her eyes. "Yeah? Let's see!" she gave back, making him even more aroused with this words. Then she threw her arms around him, pulled him down and they sunk into another appetent kiss. Tom moaned as she scratched her nails on his back, adding some sweet pain to the complete flash that went through him already.

He wasn't able to hold himself back anymore as they broke appart, he ripped off her shirt, kissing her breasts, taking off her jeans.

Lara didn't resist but seemed to have controll over the situation as far as she also managed to get him full naked meanwhile. As they first meet truely a shiver ran through their bodys, setting them a level higher on that trip, and they both pushed out their desire, their anger, their desperation hard.

Rolling all over the floor, they felt like melting to each other closly aligned. Tom bit her throught, while she got on scratching him, doing their wilde ride down there.

At least they ended with Lara lying on her back, bending her breast highly up to his face, giving a scream as he pushed one last time in her and was driven over the edge. Gasping they broke down, Tom rolling off to her left side, lying with stretched arms and closed eyes, out of breath.

Again a shiver ran over him as her fingertips were layed softly on his belly, drawing circles on it. As she got deeper again he catched her hand with a hum, leading it to his chest, laying it down there under his own.

Lara shored her head with her free hand, fixim him right as he opened his eyes. "Done yet, Officer?" she asked jokingly and Tom just gave a snorting laugh. "No, but you'll let me catch some breath, won't you?"

She leaned foreward, this time giving him a smooth but deep kiss, touching his neck, massaging it. Her tounge played with his lips, her fingers wandered down to his chest again as he broke the kiss to take some deep breaths. "Ready?" she gasped between her lips running over his through. Tom answered with turning her on the ground again and they went into another lovely fight.


	5. Freak like me

FREAK LIKE ME Seamless Tom woke up from a deep, dreamless sleep and opened his eyes, but only for a second. At the same time the light hit his retina the headache rushed into his brain and he decided to do better staying still for a moment, trying to find out where he was and what happened. The memories hit him offhand, her hair, her touch, her body. Immediatly he rushed up, looked around addled, finding himself lying alone in her bed. Still it seemed to be night, only a little light came from the floorlight across the room, enough to make him blinking. He felt tired, weak, but strangly alive at the same time. Despite of his body insurging against his doing he passed around his legs and sat up, fighting back the liquid coming up his throught. Still he wasn't full sober but enough to suffer the followings of his alcohol consume and so he had to grap the backside of the bed not to stumble as he got up. Carefully Tom waited until he got balance again, then he wandered by the clothes lying all over the floor to the door, where he did another stopp and took hold on the door case. She was sitting at the couch, wearing nothing but a tshirt which accented her body well, a glance like beeing far away. Even if he wasn't really able to stand he felt his instincts raising immediatly, companied by the desire of feeling her close again. Lara didn't look up or said a word as he came over to her and took place on the couch, holding back his hands, trying not to back down to his strange feelings. The only sound echoing through the silence was caused by a cloth with which the girl cleaned her gap. Hanson starred at her for a while, then leaned foreward and rubbed his hands to his face, trying to get clear sight again. „You know the cause of life?" she asked appruptly, not giving him a glance. Concentrating on a point on the wall the young man collected his mind before answering. „That's not exactly the question I expected." Lara didn't react to that, kept on cleaning, starring. „Many people think it's love..." her voice broke, fading out to a tired sigh as she turned and faced him. Tom felt a shiver running over his body as she fixed him with a cold gaze. „...but that's not true! Love doesn't mean a thing if you din't have controll." „Well," Tom stretched his arms and leaned back, still fighting himself not to touch her, „I think we've lost control yesterday." She just gave a slight smile. „Yeah, maybe. But that's not what I'm talking about here!" „So what is it?" Lara kept on cleaning the gun. „Have you ever been trapped? I don't mean like not knowing what to do, I mean like...really stuck, forced into something you hate so much?" The young man folded his arms. This conversation led into a point he were really unconfortable with but Peaches seemed not willing to change the suspect so he answered. „Yeah. I guess." Again she smiled. „Then you might know the meaning of life. It'  
s all about having the right to choose." He felt paralyzed by her eyes, heard himself whisper. „Choose what?" Slightly the young woman moved back to a higher position, took the gun in her hand, opened it. „Choose if you wanna try to quit." Slowly she opened the gap and filled in one single bullet. Something in Tom freezed and made him unable to move as she finally switched in the gun clip and pointed it on her front. Panic came up Hansons throught, he wanted to shout „No!" but his mouth was dry, nothing than a quiet moving of lips came out when he tried. „Don't worry," she added with an conspiratorial gaze, „I did this 5107 times before. It never happens." Unlasting a scream came out his mouth as she pulled the trigger.

Dough left the house as he heared the tires of Hansons car squealing outside. He still was addled about his partners call, at least because it was half past seven in the morning when the telefon rung and the young man fighted against his tiredness as he headed to his firends car.

As soon as he got in Tom dashed off so quickly that Dough had to catch the panel not to fall foreward. "What's with you?" he shouted angrily but holded in as he recognized Toms face and his entire apperiance. "What the hell have you done? Did you go through the cagefight that night?" Hanson didn't answer the joke, just pulled the gas, driving faster.

His friend took together all his morning energy and grapped his arm.

"Slow down, I want to survive this day, allright?" Despite what he had waited for Hanson slowed the car, turned it to a parking space and switched off the engine. "Fine." Dough gnarrled, still not having the heart to let go of the panel.

"Would you be so kind to tell me what happened with you?" he added softer, checking his friend full now. This one gave no answer, just stared ahead. Dough began to worry truely. "I mean, you don't look so good, buddie!"

Tom took a deep breath, then started, tried to keep the tremble out his voice but couldn't manage it. "We've to talk to Fuller. Lara...Peaches...he has to sign her out that case immediatly!" "What the fuck...?" "She's crazy, Dough! And I don't mean crazy as in a littlebit weired! She's a psycho, a freak, truely!" Slowly Penhall felt himself getting real angry. "Oh 'cmon Tom don't you think it's time to cool down a littlebit? Go home, get some sleep?" "You don't understand. One hour ago she tried to kill herself in front of me. Playing some russian roulette at her home as it were a normal way of life...she's crackbrained!"

Dough closed his eyes, took a deep sigh. "And what did you do at her place that early in the morning?" He knew already what had to come but still hoped there would be another explanation then the one that came to his mind. Tom disappointed him. "I was there all night."

Powerfull Pehall got out the car, stretching his arms behind his head, then leaning on the top of the mustang, facing Hanson who had come out too. "You won't tell me that you did her?" "That's not the point! She took her gap, pointed it to her front and pulled the trigger, man!" this one shouted out agitated. Angry Dough punched his fist on the steel. "You're not comfortably with holding yourself out of trouble, hugh?" His friend turned, walked over to his side and took seat on the motore.

Tired Hanson ran his hand through his hair, aware that he looked like a junk, sweaty and smelly, with dark lines under his eyes. Maybe it had been better to go home and sleep then to pick up Penhall. Maybe it was a mistake. "You don't believe me, right?" he added softer.

"I try, my friend, but as long as you're not talking to me it doesn't make sense! You didn't tell me what happened that day in the school toilett and you won't tell me what happend tonight so why should I care?"

Doughs eyes sprinkled and he noticed that he was right on the way of going to far, but he couldn't stopp this time. Too long he had shut up, too long watched this mess getting worse and worse. "You know in the past...when there was a problem...you came to me and we talked! You knew you could tell me anything! Since you're back...," he paused, trying to hols back his words but couldn't," …..You're far out of line, my friend!" he added, then leaning himself on the car too, starring at the ground. "And I don't know if I can follow ."

Hanson nodded, leaning his folded hands on his knees. A bus rushed by and blew some wind in their faces as they just stood there, fighting a battle of silence. Tom was tired, suffering from being wasted and didn't had the strengh to carry on this any longer. Slowly he started to talk, something he should had probably done before.

"That day at the school....Lara did another solo on Correy and I took her to the task..." "And?" Dough broke in, then starring at him waiting. Again there were silence for a moment. "I kissed her."

"Well," Penhall folded his arms, giving another side-glance to his friend, "she didn't look very enjoyed of this after!" "She was not." Again they remained silent, Tom cause he didn't know where or how to get on, Dough cause he had to digest what he heard. Even if he tried real hard he couldn't imagine Hanson as somebody who kissed a girl without asking. That didn't fit.

"How come?" he started. "I mean, two days ago you where telling me you hate her and then you kiss her? I'm sorry, but that sounds really crazy to me!" Tom gnarrled as he didn't know himself what happened. "Can't explain. She were standing there, we fight, she tried to hit me and then....I don't know, I just had to do it."

His friend pushed himself away from the car and started to walk up and down in front of him until he suddenly stopped. "And then? What happened yesterday?"

"After work I got home but then decided to get a beer at the Molly's. She was there too." "What a nice hap!" Dough threw in, still upset. His friend just gave a nerved glance, then got on unemotionally. "We had some drinks...too much at least to drive home so we walked. I had some beer on my shirt and she told me she would give me another one, so we got to her place." Again Penhall interrupted. "Ah, that is exactly the point you should have turned and walk away! C'mon your no teenager, you know how this things turn out!" "No, it wasn't like that! It was..." Tom tried to defend himself, "...different! Don't know how to describe it but..." he paused, letting his gaze fix in the afield.

Dough felt that it was better to shut up this time and simply waited for Tom to get on. This one did and Penhall couldn't stand to recognize a slight shiver in his throught. "Man, I think I just couldn't stand to be alone. Since that thing with Towers...I can't sleep Dough. I have nightmares. And I wonder if I'm right in this place."

As much as this raised sorrows in Penhall he also were happy to hear it. They hadn't talked about that thing after Tom was released from prison but he always felt that the young man wasn't allright at all, even if he tried to tell this to anybody around. Hanson had retired a lot, maybe too much. Still Dough hushed.

"Lara...she knows how I feel. I didn't tell her...she know cause she feels this way too. I don't know what happened to her Dough, but it felt so...intimate. To have her close..it secured me. It made me feeling alive again." Toms voice faded out to a deep cough as the young man got aware of his condition, stretching out his arm to the cartop to get hold.

Dough slowly shook his head, not changing his position.

„Man, that's a lot of crap you're talking! If I didn't knew you that well..." he stopped, didn't get on. His friend waited some minutes, but it seemed like Penhall hadn't the strange to get on. Somehow Tom felt like they've reached the border of their relation and all that was going to be said now woul'd never be possible to take back.

„What do you think?" he whispered with a broken voice. Energetic Dough pushed himself away from the car again, stepped closer and faced him. It was easy to see that he was upset, addled by all the things happened and that he really tried to stay calm. But this time his emotions took over and made his voice cold, his gaze sad. „I think you have a problem, my friend! I think all this things with Amy, with Towers...your father...all the crap that happened in the past, they changed you! And I'm not sure about if you know already who you have become!"

Tom couldn't do any more then give a slight nod. He was surprised by his feelings, maybe it was because he was so weak, so tired, but even hearing this words from the only person he thought that would always stand on his side he felt nothing. No anger, no sadness, just a whole lot of nothing.

There was nothing to respond on that, nothing he could say, so he decided to let go of it. Now their trust was broken there was only one thing Hanson could do: Tell his partner everything and hope that he would believe it.

„When Amy died...you remember the time after it, hugh?" Penhall gave a dry laugh. „When you freaked out about the 3.37 seconds?" „Right. It was like...." again Tom paused, searching for some strange to get on, to open himself and found only the feeling of beeing lonly. „..I watched myself doing this things. Watching the tape over and over, trying out what can be done in this short time...I had no control."

He waited for his friend to add something but Dough didn't do him the favour so he got on. „And then Towers. When he shoot at me I tried to ran, I really didn't want to use my gun, and when I did this warning-shot....man, I wasn't sure about if I didn't really shoot him myself! And then things went crazy and again I had no controll..."

This time Hanson had to stop cause the last piece of energy was gone out of his mind and he felt like he could lay down right here on his car and sleep for days. Dough recognized this and decided that this was not the time and place to end this conversation. „Do you feel like you have control now?"

Tom wasn't even able to shake his head, just sat and starred. Tired Dough sighed and reached out his hand. „Give me your keys, man, I drive you home!"

Peaches took one deep last breath before she entered the classroom. There had been a lot of thinking till that thing in the morning, as Hanson left her preceptious, shouting at her that she was a psycho and he would tell Fuller.

She had been starring at the phone for a while, but couldn't take the handset and call him. What happened the night before...she really hadn't planned this, nor thought about something like that could happen. Somehow she was overruled by her feelings, got into touch with Tom.

Even if she liked a man it normally took her months to get physical and in fact nor many made it to the end with her cause she always stepped back if they got to close. Normally she couldn't avoid the memorys coming up. This time was truely different.

Somehow it had felt as it wasn't the first time to have him close, as if she would knew him, his body, his touch. As if she felt secure.

Shaking her head she recognized that she was still standing there, gazing at the door. Maybe Hanson had told Fuller what happened, maybe she was already out of that case but she had decided to come here to try to get on again, even if she was sure that the young cop wouldn't be delighted to see her.

Energetic she ripped up the door and appereanced the classroom more then entering it. Mrs. Tompson looked up from her papers, so did the whole class as they were going through a english test and Lara broke the silence of pupils trying not to fail the challenge.

„Ms. McQuaid! Pleasent to have you joining us!" the teacher gave a angry gnarl, and pointed at a desk near Penhall. „Could you please sit down and keep calm until your companies have finished the test? We will talk about your beeing late after the lesson!"

Peaches relaxed as she recognized Hanson not beeing here and threw herself on the pointed place, without catching Penhalls gaze who looked at her with raised eyebrows.

While the others started writing again Lara took out some eyeshadow and finished her makeup. Penhall left no doubts that he would like to talk to her immediatly but she decided to delay this as long as possible.

As the bell rung she stepped up to Mrs. Tomspons desk and waited until the others left. The female teacher admonished her for beeing late again, for failing all tests and Lara was pleased that it took nearly a half hour before Mrs. Tompson ended and let her out.

Unfortunatly Penhall had waited outside the classroom and catched her as she wanted to go directly to the next class. „Can we talk?" he gasped as he had backed up to her and Lara didn't stopp, just kept on walking. „Don't feel like we have to!" „Yeah? But see, I feel like!"

With a rough move Dough grappes her shoulder and made her stopp, facing him. „I'm not willing to look on this any longer!" he gnarrled. „You start talk to me or you listen, I don't care, but we're going to have an conversation!" Sighing the girl gave him an annoyed gaze, but backed down. „Alright. Where?" Penhall looked around, made out a storeroom and pulled her inside.

Closing the door he let go of her, turned and leaned on the wall as she took place on some boxes and lightened a cigarette. Blewing out the blue steam she aslented her head and fixed him. „Did Thommyboy be a good dog, catching you immediatly and told you?" Dough recognized the arrogant sound of her voice but tried not to let her rush him up. He was angry enough already.

Hanson had done some shit before but his friend always was sure that every thing would ge right and Tom knew what he do. This time he wasn't sure about anything at all. Peaches was dangerous, he didn't belive that she was psycho like Tom did, but Dough sensed that this girl were pretty good in controlling herself and controlling people around her.

Whatever really had happened that night, she managed to addle Hanson a lot and that was exactly the last thing the young man needed. Penhall were in sorrow about his parnter who's condition was getting worser in the last time. He had recognized Tom looking more tired every day, getting skinny and pale, nervous.

„Would you stop to call him that? AND...could you stop to be a bitch for a moment?" Dough snapped, starting to pace through the room. The girl didn't answer, just sat there awaiting what was up to come. Penhall had done some thoughts about what he should say, but nothing really sounded good so he let out the words in his mind.

„See, first of all I don't care what you guys have going on together..." „But that is what you wanna talk about, hugh?" she interrupted while flicking her cigarette out. It only grew Doughs anger. As he started to talk again Lara shut up and let him do his outbreak. „I SAID I DON'T CARE! You can fuck who you want, he can do it, but I'm not gonna work on a case like this with two people who are going to get crazy! And I'm not gonna trust somebody who tries suicide as a hobby!" The young cop had stopped, turning his hands to fists, trying to hold back and not freak out.

Peaches changed her position into a comfortable one, leaned back on the wall, crossing her legs. „Is that what he told you?" „No, I asked a crystal bowle!" Dough snapped back. The girl catched his gaze and he stood it, trying to see what's going on in her mind. „Hm...," she started to play with her hair. „Do you believe him?" Normally the only answer to this question would have been a straight „Yes!" for Dough but this time he couldn't say a word. He didn't like lying and so he decided to do better not to tell what he really thought. She recognized this with a slight smile.

„Would you believe me?" Again the young officer didn't say a word. He just stood there, feeling numb. This was exactly the point he had been afraid this all would lead to. He stood in the middle and was not sure which side was the right. Again he felt like he owed it to Hanson to stay straight behind him, whatever was going to happen. But somehow Dough couldn't, somehow he lost his trust in his friend long ago.

Lara sighed, then stood up and walked to the door. „See, Penhall, until I'm on the force you're the only one who seems to be without prejudice about me. I tried to prove to all that I'm doing well but if you believe it or not is not up to me! You want to tell Fuller? Go ahead, I would not blame you! But maybe you should do some thinking if it's really me you should be worried about! I'm a freak? Ok. But Hanson is nothing more then it!" Energetic she opened the door and stepped out, left Dough with his running thoughts alone.

_**I guess you all noticed I got some problems with formatting, I promise to try better! Beside that I really would like you to tell me what you think about my story, so just give me a short review if you like! :) **_


End file.
